Forever and Never
by TheSpazChik
Summary: "One must do what they must." That is the code of Killian Fitzgerald, and she believes it. To keep herself from dying sooner than she planned, she confesses to Ciel Phantomhive of her defiant company's deadly intentions. But what Ciel can't figure out is whats the history behind her motives and is her advisor as human as he acts?


Click.

Snap.

Click.

Snap.

"Your only making yourself more frustrated." Said a cocky, deep voice.

The voice belonged to my Advisor, Ardal. At the moment he and I were on our way to Phantomhive Manor and I was opening and closing the pocket watch that once belonged to my father. Out of frustration, I sighed and shoved it into my pocket.

"This "Ciel" is a kid right?" Ardal asked." shouldn't we get him something?"

"We have no time to stop for silly toys. Iam to speak with the boy as soon as possible." I scolded.

"Fine." He said, still smiling that smirk I wished I could slap off.

Click.

Snap.

Click.

Snap.

"Killian!" He barked and I replaced the watch into my pocket without another word. He wasn't much of an Advisor. More of a companion, really. He was also my protector. That was our deal. The carriage went on through the town. I covered my mouth as I, metaphorically speaking, coughed up a lung.

Ardal patted my back but did nothing else. Why would he? That heartless bastard! He hopes for my death. I took a shaky breath and leaned my head against the carriage door as Phantomhive Manor came into view.

Ardal took my hand led me out of the carriage and up the stairs where we were greeted by an unusually handsome butler.

"Hello Miss Fitzgerald, my name is Sebastien." He said bowing." I'm afraid it is past the time and dinner is waiting." I kept a straight face and replied.

"Pardon me, I had dates to set with The Undertaker." I gestured to my companion." This is Ardal, my Advisor."

"Right this way." Sebastien smiled.

**CIEL**

I was eating silently when Sebastien walked back into the room with a man and woman. The man was tall and had long brown hair. He was wearing regular commonor clothes. The woman however, was about Mei-Ryn's height, with long black hair, and she wore a black blouse with black pants. I have never seen a woman of her stature not wearing a dress. Maybe Iv been around Elizabeth too much.

I knew exactly who she was. Killian Fitzgerald, a Irish business owner. Her company was made up of individual businesses that made it almost as big is mine. She was here to talk about trade if I was correct.

**KILLIAN**

"Please follow me" The boy said as Sebastien took his plate and he stood up. He was so young. "I see you brought nothing with you for me to sample."

"I came here on the false excuse that I wanted to trade." I said bluntly as we got to his study. Sebastien was already there with the door open and kept an eye on Ardal and I." But now that I'm here I'll let you know now, I'm not here on business."

Ciel sat down and said. "Continue."

"I would normally be here to persuade you with my best ability. However, under my circumstances, I'am here to warn you of my company's intentions. Certain people almost as high as me in rank plan to take over Phantomhive as well as your competitors. I know not why, I just know there's already been deaths. My sources inside the company have either gone missing or have been found dead."

"It's your company, what do you gain by telling me this?" Ciel asked.

"I gave up on my company the day Ardal became my advisor. There have been attempts on my life for the information I know. I'am already dying, so I care not what happens to the Fitzgerald legacy."

I could tell he was skeptical, but I didn't care. At the moment the pain started creeping back into my head. I sighed, I was aready running a fever.

**CIEL**

After thinking it over I looked to Sebastien, he was staring intently at Ardal, who was wearing a content look on his face. It looked almost defiant.

"Sebastien, lead our guests to the guest rooms and we will discuss more later."

He nodded and I watched him walk out with them. To say I was angry would be an understatement. I was furious. People beneath me? Planned to take over? It was almost laughable.

**KILLIAN**

"Miss Killian, this is your room and if you'd follow me Mr. Ardal-"

"No."Ardal inturrupted in a serious tone." I stay with my lady at all times."

"Of course." Sebastien replied." please excuse me." and he walked away.

"Looks like we are not the only ones with a hell of a secret." Ardal smirked and carried my suitcase into the room for me.

**CIEL**

"Ardal is a demon as well?" I asked.

"Yes, he seems to be quite close to Miss Killian as her protector." "She must have made a deal." I thought aloud." She already stated she was dying, why be protected?"

Sebastien took my tea and walked with me to my room.

"Perhaps she is to die of her illness and nothing else. If she does, it will breach the contract and Ardal would get nothing. She must be guarded from her company."

"We were given the reference to her company by the Queen." I said annoyed.

**KILLIAN**

I slid into the tub and began bathing.

"The mark." Ardal stated." Its starting to show more."

"Only you would be so cruel as to remind me." I shot back calmly.

He chuckled as he leaned against the wall.

"Once the mark rises to the surface of that pretty porcelain doll skin of yours, your soul is mine."

"But untill then, your just my advisor." I smirked at him.

He chuckled again. We always jabbed at eachother like this. For his amusement and my sanity. I looked to the middle of my torso. A faint pentagram was forming. It looked like it was fading but soon it would be darker.

"About the butler." Ardal started.

"He is a demon as well?" I asked

"Yes."

I inhaled a deep breath and lifted my hand to grab the soap, but my shakyness caused me to drop it. Ardal grabbed it before it hit the ground and held out his other hand.

"How pathetice." I growled taking his hand and letting him slide the soap up my arm." I cant even wash myself anymore." I slammed my other fist onto the tub edge.

He gently and picked me up, covering me in my robe. And carried me back to the bed. I covered myself up and dreaded the sleep that took over quickly.

Let the nightmares begin.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked this little sample and are looking forward to the next chapter. Iam. Sorry if some words seem weird its autocorrect. Please review if you want:)**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
